Reassuring Natalie
by Readinwritinlovin
Summary: Savants are different, special, that's what my mum used to say. She said we were born to make a difference, born to be with that certain savant. She died because she followed those dreams and I won't make that mistake. Not now, not never. I'm Natalie and the one thing I'm certain of… Is that I'm not my mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, RWL here! This is my first fanfiction and I'm very nervous. Please review, I really need some feedback and would welcome constructive reviews to. So here it goes!*****_Crosses fingers* _**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Sky, Joss Stirling does. I only own Natalie! **

Savants are different, special, that's what my mum used to say. She said we were born to make a difference, born to be with that certain savant. She died because she followed those dreams and I won't make that mistake. Not now, not never. I'm Natalie and the one thing I'm certain of…

Is that I'm not my mother.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock belting out Taylor Swift. I'm not really a fan but it gets me up well enough. The sun is beaming into my cramped room through the gap in the curtains. I glanced at my clock, 5:30, and sighed. If I were to catch my plane I would have to leave now. I heaved myself up and hurried to get ready, I had a long flight ahead of me.

The journey into Johannesburg was slow but eventually I made it to the airport. Boarding the flight was easy. Soon I was waving goodbye to my beloved South Africa. I settled down and prepared myself for the flight. I was on my way.

**One day Later...**

I slowly walked out of the plane, sluggish and moody from my flight. Let's just say that I don't particularly like flying. After many cheery goodbyes from the hostesses and hosts I am in the main airport. First up, the restroom.

I find the nearest restroom and stare at myself in the mirror. A pale faced girl stares back at me with rumpled ash hair and bags under her eyes. I look like a zombie so I quickly redo my hair and splash my face. The bathroom is suddenly filled with many women so I make my departure. I'm now ready to see my older sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 but I would just like to say a HUGE thanks to all the reviews and follows. Thanks to butterflylion14 .dee book-lover-book UtterBook-Worm and the mystery reviewer. The reviews all made my week a thousand times better!(I won't do this every week, these awesome people were just my first ever reviewers so it was special)!**

**Enjoy!**

The airport was fairly busy since it was only eight in the morning. The ring of American accents could be heard everywhere I went, it was a nice change from the African. I strode to the luggage belt quickly as I was eager to see my sister again. It just wasn't my day however, as I was one of the last people to get their belongings.

I could feel my sister trying to communicate with telepathy. She must have been worried, as she knew I hated to use my powers.

I stuck up my strong shields and grabbed my ivy colored bag when it finally appeared. I started to race down the clean white halls to find my favourite sister.

After five minutes of hurrying I saw a sign for the short stay car park. That was where I had arranged to meet Portia. A blast of wind hit my face as I stepped outside. It was a lot colder than South Africa, which I should have expected. I looked around for Portia and Michael but I had no idea what car they had.

I heard a sudden squeal as a Volvo door flew open. My pregnant sister jumped out of the dented car. She tried to run but wasn't able to because of the bump in her belly. Instead I ran towards her and gave her a massive hug to make up for a year of missing her. I let go and took a good view of my sister.

Her face was aglow with happiness with her hair perfectly tied in a plait. She was still a lot smaller than me and her bump made her look hobbit-like.

Michael then got out the car to get my stuff. He was a quiet man with dirty blond hair and eyes that glistened when he smiled. He placed my baggage in the boot and helped my chattering sister into the car, smiling and nodding.

It was so easy to tell they were in love. It was a perfect match too, as my sister's bubbly personality brought out the person inside Michael. He could also calm her down and bring her back to earth. They said they were soulfinders but soulfinders don't exist. They just happen to want to be together and love the other madly.

I last saw them at their wedding in South Africa. They married at sunset with all the families present. I was maid of honour. And even shed a few tears. It was such a beautiful day and the couple looked so content. Portia and Michael then went to live in Denver where Michael was from.

I am so pleased that i am visiting them now, as the baby is due very soon. It won't be long until we can welcome baby Davis into this hectic world.

I climbed into the back seat and we were off, driving to my sister's loving home. Portia told me all of their suggestions during the journey but I had to tell her to not use a few.

Finally we arrived at their house in the outskirts of Denver. It was a lovely red brick house with a small front garden and a lovely hanging seat. I could just imagine myself spending lots of time on it while I was here. Portia showed me to my room that was a pale blue colour with a double bed. She then showed me the nursery that was a plain white room with lots of boxes in it. I could tell from the labels it was baby furniture that Portia had probably spent far too much money on. Michael came up behind Portia as she explained why it was still so bare. They wanted me to paint it with them; it would be a nice project to do. I grinned from ear to ear. They actually wanted me to be a part of this. It was time for a group hug so I hugged Michael and Portia tightly, giggles coming from my extremely happy sister.

Portia knew how I didn't like flights so they left me to have a nap. I went straight to my room and jumped on my bed. I crashed out straight away.

**So, what do you think? xxRWLxxx**


End file.
